Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shield connector and a shielded cable with connector.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a shielded cable is utilized in communication between an electrical component (navigation device, ETC (Electronic Toll Collection) device, monitor or the like) installed in a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle and an external device (camera or the like) or between electrical components. A shielded cable for communication generally has wires including a communication wire, a shield conductor for collectively covering the wires and a sheath for covering the outer periphery of the shield conductor. The wire includes a conductor and an insulation coating provided on the outer periphery of the conductor.
Normally, a shield connector is attached to an end of a shielded cable. The shield connector is attached to the shielded cable by being connected to an end part of the shielded cable having a sheath removed to expose wires from a shield conductor. The shield connector includes an inner housing for holding terminals connected to conductor end parts of the wires and a shield shell for accommodating the inner housing and an end part of the shielded cable. The shield conductor is connector electrically to the shield shell.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-018898 discloses a shield connector that includes a shield shell having a bipartite structure by being vertically divided into two parts, namely, a base on which an inner housing is arranged and a cover to be mounted on the base to cover the inner housing and an end part of a shielded cable. The base has an upwardly open concave cross-sectional shape perpendicular to a longitudinal direction and includes a bottom plate and two side plates located on both sides of the bottom plate. On the other hand, the cover includes a cover plate in the form of a flat plate for entirely covering the base from above. The inner housing and the base are fixed by engaging locking recesses formed in both side surfaces of the inner housing and locking protrusions formed by cutting the both side plates of the base.
It is desired to suppress rattling of the inner housing and the base. Since each of the side surfaces of the inner housing and each of the side plates of the base are fixed at one position in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-018898, it is difficult to effectively suppress the rattling of the inner housing and the base, particularly the inclination of the inner housing with respect to the base.
Accordingly, one object is to provide a shield connector capable of effectively suppressing the rattling of an inner housing and a base.
Another object is to provide a shielded cable with connector capable of effectively suppressing the rattling of an inner housing and a base.